


Free Room & Board

by justleaf



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden Can Step On Me, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Crack, Crack Fic Cause Why Not, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Iorveth has Two Sets of Genitalia in Chapter 3 and 4, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aiden (The Witcher), Voyeurism, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleaf/pseuds/justleaf
Summary: Lambert doesn't show up and Aiden goes looking for him. He finds his drunk wolf and a little surprise.While initially pleasant, it turns out to be far more than he can handle, and he begins to consider a vow of celibacy after several hours of railing his wolf.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Aiden/Lambert/Vernon Roche, Aiden/Lambert/Vernon Roche/ Iorveth, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Twosome

**Author's Note:**

> I joined AO3 because of my deep love for Roche/Iorveth, but then the small but mighty Aiden/Lambert ship came and blasted it into pieces, and now I've spent all my free time writing for this pairing instead.
> 
> It was supposed to be a one-shot, but the chapter was getting way too long and I decided to break it up into two instead. So I guess now we're getting a series!

Aiden had just about burnt down half the forest down looking for Lambert. 

They had promised to meet at the inn in the outskirts of Novigrad more than six hours ago, and when the wolf didn’t show, he asked around and found out that the witcher had taken on a contract a day ago. It was supposed to be a simple job too: he had meant to find a missing woman and return to her husband with the details.

Reigning in his simultaneous worry and frustration, he spent hours tracking down the woman, whom he finally found unconscious underneath a tree. Her wellbeing was of little concern to him, and he was more interested in the fresh footprints going down a barely noticeable path, marked by even less noticeable footprints walking in the opposite direction.

The wolves really were superior trackers, he thought to himself as he approached the side of the mountain.

Sniffing the air, he could start to smell traces of Lambert in the now - a strong and earthy musk that told him the witcher was near. When he finally spotted a partially hidden cave tucked away behind some vines, his strides lengthened and his pace picked up.

_"Don't run away when I'm talking to you!"_

The sudden yell made his heart leap something fierce. It was definitely Lambert. Aiden quickly crept into the cave, flattened himself against the cold grey wall, and peeked around the corner.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't Lambert in just his tunic, knickers and boots, talking to a horned being that was reclined in an alcove high above him.

 _An Incubus._ Its dark skin and slender body was marked by long streaks of white, and its short chestnut hair gave way to two magnificent horns that curled upwards. It was his first time encountering one and the unfamiliarity made Aiden's skin crawl. He tried to move forward but was so distracted that he accidentally kicked a rock while creeping closer to spy on their conversation. The sound turned their attention towards him. Lambert went quiet for a while, before bursting out into a joyous shout that reverberated through the cave.

"Aiden!!!" 

Ignoring the Incubus, he made a beeline for Aiden, threw out his arms and hugged the cat witcher. His hold was so tight that he felt like he was about to suffocate. 

"Lambert, get a grip of yourself!"

His words fell on deaf ears as Lambert continued to cling tight to him. He could smell the arousal and alcohol seeping off his skin, and while he would have been angry under any other circumstance, he was mostly confused and puzzled. 

“Thank the gods you’re here. Get him out of here, please,” the Incubus begged as he sat up in his alcove. Its voice was deep and gravelly, and though he couldn't quite see his expression, he could hear the exasperation.

“Lambert, snap out of it.” 

Lambert didn’t answer and continued clinging on to him, oblivious to the world. Aiden tried to push him away, but the wolf’s hold was firm and he didn’t want to risk tearing his new shirt. They were almost the same height and build, but Aiden had the advantage of having longer limbs.

“What did you do to him,” he demanded from the Incubus.

“What did **I** do to him? Ha! The witcher’s drunk most of my wine and has been rattling on for hours now! I mean I did give him an aphrodisiac and tried to get him to sleep with me, but not only has he refused my advance, he won't shut up about his pet or let me leave.”

“Pet? Lambert doesn't have a pet.”

The Incubus huffed indignantly.

“He’s been going on and on and on about how special his stupid precious cat is and how he doesn't want to betray his cat. 'Oh I don't know if my cat would do the same, he's so pretty and attracts all the damsels'. I don’t get his fixation with the animal and it’s starting to creep me out.” 

Aiden cocked an eyebrow at the other, wondering if he should believe his words.

“Tell me more.”

“Not in the mood. Will you please just take him away. I’ll even pay you. Please.”

“50 orens.”

“25.”

"35."

"Fine." 

“35 it is. Alright wolf, let’s-”

He didn’t have time to react when Lambert suddenly cupped his face and pressed a hungry kiss on him. What the witchers didn’t see was the Incubus suddenly sitting up in his alcove, his interest piqued as he scanned Aiden from head to toe. When his gaze finally fixed on the cat medallion, a devious smile curled his lips.

“So you’re his cat,” the Incubus observed, his voice suddenly full of mirth. “All this while I thought he was talking about an actual cat.”

Aiden shoved Lambert off him and tried to hold him at a distance, though the determined wolf was putting on an impressive fight.

“35 orens and the free use of my bed,” the Incubus suddenly interrupted, “But I get to watch.”

Surprise hit Aiden like a bag of bricks and in his moment of weakness, Lambert grabbed and threw him towards the direction of said bed. The back of Aiden’s knees hit the wooden frame and he fell back into the surprisingly comfortable mattress with a groan.

“Hear that? We get to use the bed,” Lambert declared as he climbed on top of Aiden. The cat barely had a chance to breathe when Lambert began grinding his ass into his groin, staring down at him with half-lidded eyes and reddened cheeks. 

“Lambert...”

“Been eight days since I saw you, Aiden,” the wolf slurred as his movements grew bolder and his grinding grew more urgent. He could see the outline of his erection through his underwear now, accompanied by a particularly damp spot.

“He said that he missed your warmth and seeing your face when he woke up,” the Incubus added.

“Shut it, horn head. 'S supposed to be a secret from my cat.”

Aiden couldn’t help but snigger. _My cat._ He had never heard Lambert call him that before. The sound caught in his throat as the figure on top of him slipped off his tunic and tossed the garment aside. Lambert in just his knickers and boots, rutting himself against his clothes as he moaned and writhed on top of him. It was hot, and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

A whistle sounded from the corner of the room and Aiden snapped his head to glare. The Incubus was now sitting up, stormy grey gaze fixated on the lines of Lambert's torso.

“Hard to tell underneath all that armour… But damn, that body.”

“He’s mine,” Aiden snarled and the Incubus gave him a knowing smile.

“Oh don’t worry, I know. He knows.”

"He knows?"

"Enough, carpet legs," Lambert yelled and threw his shirt in the direction of the Incubus, "You're not supposed to say."

He didn't wait long enough to see if it hit the being and went back to grinding his hips, his eyes solely fixed on Aiden's face.

Aiden on the other hand, had been hesitant about getting it on in front of some random Incubus. But seeing as he hadn’t killed the woman, and it _had_ been a whole two weeks since they parted, _and_ the Incubus had given him valuable information...

Reaching up and summoning all of his strength, he tore Lambert's underwear in half with a loud rip. The witcher moaned pleasantly as his erection bounced free from its confines and came to rest on the rough leather fabric. 

“Armour. 'S armour in the way,” Lambert complained. Moving at a speed normally reserved for the battlefield, he loosened the tie of Aiden's pants in a few tugs, fished out his half-hard cock, and swallowed his entire length at one go. Aiden bit back a moan as he watched his wolf pleasure him, desperately and sloppily.

"Shit. Ease up a little," Aiden hissed as he pulled off his gloves and threaded his fingers through the short crop of hair. Lambert had grown it out a little and trimmed his beard close, and Aiden thought that he looked even more fetching.

"Mmno… Misy' uch. Go-a hur…"

Lambert's murmurs between his long licks and hungry thrusts were incomprehensible, but Aiden understood what he was trying to say anyway.

"My good little wolf," he praised as his hands wandered across the scarred skin. There was a new one on his shoulder and he thumbed it carefully, studying the little details even though Lambert groaned in protest. It was long and clean, and definitely made by a sword. Aiden's brows furrowed. 

"Was bandits," Lambert paused to quickly explain, "Attacked Geralt and I when we were on the road."

That was all the words he spared before he went back to bobbing Aiden's cock in his mouth.

"Mm. Contract went well otherwise?" 

Lambert shot him a look and Aiden just laughed knowingly.

"Alright, I'll stop disturbing you," he promised and began playing with Lambert's hair again. 

It only took a few more minutes before he was threatening to tip over his climax. Perhaps it was the potent mix of celibacy, anticipation and longing. Perhaps it was the presence of an Incubus. Perhaps it was because Lambert was just so damn hot. 

"I'm coming, but you don't have to drink it," Aiden warned, and the only response he got was Lambert speeding up his tongue and hand. 

With a warning growl, he tightened his grip on the other's hair and thrust his hips up. Lambert immediately relaxed and let him take the reins, allowing him to fuck his face however he wished. The cat witcher came with a loud moan and Lambert hungrily swallowed everything that spilled into his mouth.

"Shit, wolf," Aiden murmured as his hold on Lambert's hair relaxed and turned into loving strokes.

Without a word, the witcher clambered onto him and pressed his cheek to his chest, plastering their bodies together and no doubt listening to his slowing heart beat. Aiden wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close, and Lambert sighed happily in response. 

"The peace didn’t last long as Aiden snuck a hand down and cupped the curve of Lambert’s ass. The witcher shifted a little and pushed into his hold, grinding his cock against his pants again.

“Did you stretch yourself when I was away?”

“Didn’t have a chance. Couldn’t take care of myself with Geralt around.”

“That’s okay wolf. We’ll take it slow.”

“But I don’t wanna.”

Aiden shook his head and pressed a kiss on his forehead, and then fished out a small vial hidden in his armour. As he uncorked it with one hand, the sweet smell of Honeysuckle and Berbercane fruit permeated the room. Aiden coated his fingers in the oil and pressed between Lambert’s plump cheeks, and his legs automatically opened up to give him more space to work with. 

His first finger slid in easily, but when he tried to add a second, the figure above him tensed and bit back a groan. Aiden let him settle down a little before he started scissoring his fingers. That was when Lambert really seized up.

“Doing okay, wolf?”

“Yeah. Just get on with it.”

“That won’t do. I think we need a bit of distraction.”

Deftly, he flipped Lambert around to lie on his chest and forced his legs between the witcher’s. He spread them wide open, baring his partner to the Incubus who immediately straightened up with renewed interest.

The effect of knowing he was being watched immediately altered Lambert’s actions. His body curved and thrashed more, but his moans were bitten back and he kept his face turned towards Aiden, as if seeking his approval. The cat witcher said nothing and continued toying with his body, eventually grasping his leaking cock and tugging the organ in time with his fingers.

The Incubus on the other hand had folded his legs, no doubt to hide his own arousal, and was watching Lambert intently. Aiden noticed him open his mouth a few times to speak, but no words came out. When it happened for the fifth time, the witcher decided to address it.

“An oren for your thoughts,” he asked directly, locking gaze with the Incubus. It gulped a few times, but finally spoke up after a moment of awkward silence.

"Would you mind if I had a taste," he asked, eyes slowly trailing down to Lambert’s weeping erection.

"Well, Lambert? What do you think," Aiden asked as he pressed another kiss on him.

"I’d like that. But only if you’re okay with it."

“You were so good and held back until I got here, so I think you deserve a reward.”

Lambert turned and tried to bury his face into the mattress, so he knew that he was feeling a little embarrassed from the compliment. Aiden stroked his cheek lovingly and tried to ease him back into the flow.

"Alright," he regarded the Incubus with a stern gaze, "But just his dick. If you go anywhere near his ass, I will kill you."

"Heh. You're exactly like Lambert described."

Aiden cocked an eyebrow, but the Incubus said nothing further. He was going to have to find a moment to weasel information out of him later. 

They slid further back to give the Incubus more space. When it hopped off from the alcove, the first thing that Aiden noticed was his impressive erection: a red and ribbed organ that stood out amidst the chestnut-coloured curls and pale skin, and he noticed how Lambert had this curious expression about him. Aiden decided to stay silent for now.

He hadn’t noticed it because the Incubus had been hidden up in a corner, but he was slightly taller than the both of them and definitely more built. The mattress sunk slightly when he crawled onto it.

Pretending not to care, Aiden continued the scissoring motion and added a third finger just as the Incubus’ mouth descended upon Lambert’s cock. He felt his wolf arch and tense against him as a series of delicious moans rumbled from his chest, and then felt how the ring of muscles tensed and spasmed around his fingers.

His wolf was near and he knew it, and so he began thrusting mercilessly against his prostate. The thrashing grew more restless as Lambert twisted and turned, his entire body on edge as he was assaulted from both ends, undoubtedly fighting back an orgasm.

“Come for me, my wolf,” he whispered and bit down on the lobe of Lambert’s ear.

The witcher let out one last strangled cry as his body seized up, his orgasm gripping him hard as poured his seed into the Incubus’ mouth. 

It took him a moment to come down from his high. When he finally did, Aiden kicked the Incubus away with his foot. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance, the being fled back into his alcove and laid down to finish in privacy.

"Are you okay, my wolf?" 

"Mmm," came a soft whine which told Aiden that he wasn't.

Lambert was so hot when he was being needy, but it almost always spiralled into embarrassment after his post-coitus high faded. He didn't have a clue why, but it didn't stop him from reassuring the man anyway.

"You did so good," he whispered as he pressed soft kisses to his face and stroked his hair, "You were so sweet and so beautiful. I had a lot of fun."

Aiden continued to whisper sweet nothings until he felt the man relax in his arms and his heart slowly calm. He tried to shift a little from his position, but at the first sign of him pulling away, Lambert wrapped his arms around Aiden's neck and clung on to him tight.

"Don't go." 

"I'm not leaving you, alright? I'm going to stay here for as long as you need me. And then I'm going to bring back the woman you found and get your reward on your behalf." 

Aiden removed his boots and socks for him, and then tucked him into bed. 

"Why don't you rest a while, hmm? We have the rest of the day to make up for the past week-"

"Eight days," Lambert was quick to correct.

"Eight days and 7 hours. I've been counting too, you know."

Lambert bit on his bottom lip and hugged Aiden tight again.

It took a long while for him to untangle himself from the sheets after Lambert finally fell asleep

"Want anything, horn head?"

The Incubus sat up and shot him an annoyed look, his cock still in his hands.

"The name's Roche. And yes, if you could refill my stash of wine, that would be wonderful. Your little wolf drank seven bottles by himself, and I'm expecting company tonight."

"Consider it done. But touch him and-" 

"I know, I know. You'll cut off my head and feed my body to the crows."

After Aiden returned the still-sleeping woman to her husband, he purchased bread, stew and wine from the local inn with their reward and returned to a very happy Lambert and a very horny Incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have guessed, the Incubus is Vernon Roche becAUsE I WANT TO OKAY.


	2. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Feb edit: LOL I edited out a whole chunk because I decided to yeet this smut into the universe last night without editing it first, and immediately woke up to regret it

Lambert wasn't kidding about not having any time to take care of himself. He was as tight as vice and came even before Aiden could put it in.

Roche, in the glory of all his Incubus wisdom, said it was mostly a result of his deadly witcher stamina and dreadful longing. The aphrodisiac he was fed had just helped him loosen up his inhibitions.

His ass wasn’t getting any looser though. 

Aiden finally managed fifteen minutes later, but only after Lambert shifted on his hands and knees. Incidentally, it happened to be one of his favourite positions when he was in the mood for a bit of roughhousing.

"My cute wolf," he teased as he pushed the head of his erection against the ring of muscles. Lambert groaned in response and buried his face into a pillow, eagerly anticipating the intrusion.

Aiden however, had other plans and wanted to see how far he could stretch Lambert’s patience today. He decided to tease him more, slipping the head in for a second before pulling out just as quickly, eliciting disappointed whimpers from his wolf. 

When it happened for the fifth time, Lambert’s patience finally cracked when he realised that he was being toyed with.

"Just put it in already!!" the witcher roared and pushed his hips back.

How was it possible that Lambert had already cum once and was still demanding a good fuck? He briefly thought of enlisting Roche’s help, but he didn’t want to push the idea onto his wolf. Instead, he managed to placate his partner with a few tugs to his cock and more fingers in his ass, all the while trying to calm his heart.

Without warning, Aiden grabbed onto his hips and shoved himself all the way to the hilt.

Lambert's anger evaporated in a single ragged moan as the muscles clenched down hard around Aiden, spasming at the sudden intrusion. Aiden didn't give him any time to relax and began to pound hard and fast, drawing a series of broken and hoarse cries that echoed throughout the lair.

It caught the Incubus’ attention again and he sat up to watch the spectacle. Roche’s lips twitched up and he began tapping his finger to the wet snap of flesh against flesh.

“Aid- Fuck! Oh fuuuuck, fuck-”

Lambert’s prickly exterior began to melt away as he caved to the pleasure, collapsing bonelessly against the soft surface as Aiden pounded relentlessly into him. He saw his wolf turn his head and stare at the Incubus, desperate noises escaping his plush and swollen lips as he slowly unravelled into a bundle of sensitive nerves and unbridled lust.

_Huh._

Maybe he could get Roche’s help after all.

The cat finally slowed after a long moment and leaned down to flutter kisses over his shoulder. Lambert was slowly recovering from the sudden change of pace and managed to ease himself up to his hands again. His wolf’s gaze was unfocused and had a glazed look about them.

“Are you alright, pup?”

“Yeah. More of that. Want.”

Aiden chuckled and stroked Lambert’s hair a few times. He was so cute and sweet in these moments. The cat witcher nuzzled his nose into the crook of the other’s shoulder as he began to move slowly again. It was nowhere near as frantic as before, but Lambert poured in the same amount of passion into each moan anyway.

They were a few minutes in when he noticed Lambert lock eyes with the Incubus again. Roche was stroking his erection in plain sight - a curved red organ that closely resembled a dragon’s tongue, the size of which was enough to make him sweat a little. He snapped back to reality when Lambert called his name.

"Aiden?"

"Yeah, pup?"

“Was thinking… Not sure.”

“Don’t be shy. Tell me,” he encouraged with a tender kiss to his back. He could hear Lambert’s heart hammering against his chest and knew what was coming.

"I want Roche to fuck my mouth. Can he?" 

When Aiden didn't answer, Lambert looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

_Fuck._

Lambert acting cute for him was too much to bear. The man was prickly and tough, so when he did shit like this, Aiden couldn’t find it in him to say no. Aside from the fact that the pouting wolf was the most adorable thing in the world, the thought of him trapped between two rock hard cocks was enough for him to say yes. 

"Alright."

Roche purred softly in response and the sound sent a shiver down his spine. When he stepped closer, it became even more apparent that he was _big_. Not big enough to hurt, but definitely enough to stretch his wolf.

“Be careful with his mouth,” Aiden warned, “I’ll punch you if you hurt him.”

“I won’t. Trust me, I’m an Incubus.”

The cat witcher cocked an eyebrow and wanted to say more, but Lambert had already wrapped his lips around the engorged red tip and was sucking on it eagerly.

Slowly and surely, Aiden quickened his pace and snuck a hand between Lambert’s thighs, stroking his erection in time with his thrusts. He felt his wolf practically melt beneath him and snuck a hand under his lower abdomen to hold him up. Lambert was smaller and lighter, and he could support him without batting an eyelash.

“Hm. His mouth stopped working,” the Incubus mused as he trailed a finger along the outline of his swollen lips.

“Here. Let me help.”

Aiden slid his hand across Lambert’s chest and pinched a nipple. His witcher simultaneously clenched down on his cock and groaned, and he watched the Incubus throw his head back in pleasure.

He could see the beginnings of a blush creep up on Roche’s honeyed skin, and his nose picked up the smell of sweat and exertion pouring off him. It was sweet and surprisingly floral, and conjured up images of orchids and sandalwood.

“Is it working now,” he asked with a devious grin.

“Fuck. Uh huh. This guy’s mouth is divine.”

“That’s why he’s mine.”

The Incubus rolled his eyes at the display of possessiveness. Aiden twisted his nipple again and managed to draw the same reaction from the both of them.

“Anyway, Lambert wanted you to fuck his mouth. You’d better give my wolf what he wants.”

“Gods, the two of you are so fucking bossy. Fine.”

Lambert had grown out his hair over the months they’d been together, which meant that there was something to grab onto. Roche intertwined his fingers in the inky black locks and held his head in place as he started to thrust into Lambert.

The Incubus was hot and had a nice voice, but Aiden was far too busy stroking his wolf’s back and watching the way his muscles tensed and flexed. He could feel it too - the way Lambert clenched harder each time something hit the back of his throat, or the sudden shivers that ran through his body as he no doubt orgasmed.

“I’m close,” Roche muttered after a few moments, and Aiden wasn’t far behind either.

“Gotta ask him for permission before you cum in his mouth,” Aiden insisted and Roche rolled his eyes yet again.

“Right. Tap my hip if I can cum inside your mouth. Tap the bed if I can’t.”

Aiden could hear the sound of Lambert tapping Roche’s hip multiple times and chuckled softly.

Nearing his own edge, he drove himself deep into his lover and finally snapped his hips forth one final time. As he spilled deep into his wolf, he heard a muffled cry and eventual choke as the Incubus tipped over his climax too.

All was still in the cave as they descended the high of their orgasm, the silence punctured only by uneven breaths and the occasional sigh. 

Lambert held his own for a few seconds before collapsing to the side, and Aiden quickly caught him in his arms.

He picked Lambert up easily and pulled the dazed man to his chest. There was a puddle on the bed that was far too big for just one orgasm, and the sight of it made Aiden’s heart burst with pride. His wolf looked completely spent and satisfied, and he couldn't ask for more. 

“You did so good, wolf,” he cooed between kisses.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was so turned on watching you. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Mm. Had so much fun.” 

He snuggled Lambert tighter and ignored the sudden shift in the bed as Roche laid down.

"I had fun too, thanks for asking," the Incubus interjected and laid down by their feet.

“No one asked.”

Aiden tried to kick Roche away with his foot again, but the being was temporarily satiated and didn’t budge. He eventually gave up when Lambert made a small noise of annoyance at the jerky movements.

“Right. Let’s sleep.”

“Mmhm. Spoon me.”

His wolf, warm and snug by his side; and the Incubus, a nice rug by his feet.

Sleep was just beginning to coax him when footsteps thrust his consciousness wide awake. He immediately jumped out of bed to grab his weapons as Roche eased himself off the mattress. 

An elf rounded the corner and stopped in the entryway. He took his time soaking the scene in, the stupidest grin on his face. Half his face was secured by a black bandana, but the mirth was clear in his single emerald eye.

“Looks like you caught yourself two pretty witchers.”

“Iorveth, thank the gods you’re here. They’ve been ignoring me,” Roche complained and immediately threw himself onto the elf. Wandering hands searched his body as eager lips kissed and sucked the thin skin of his neck. The sounds grew increasingly urgent and sloppy, which woke his little wolf up from his slumber.

"S' going on," Lambert murmured as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing, wolf. Just a visitor."

"A visitor?"

He watched, mortified, as Lambert slowly sat up and stared at the spectacle before him. Sparks of renewed lust lit up his golden eyes and Aiden could hear the unmistakable spike in his heartbeat.

The cat witcher simply dropped his weapons back on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He could feel Lambert crawl towards him and the inevitable hand brush against his shoulder.

_Good grief. Melitele have mercy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is probably going to take a vow of celibacy and become a monk after this.


	3. Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Iorveth has both male and female genitalia in this chapter. If you're adverse to this kind of content, I strongly suggest you stop reading past this point.

A gentle bite on his shoulder stirred Aiden from his slumber, and he blinked open heavy eyes to the sight of his grinning wolf. The scent of arousal and spent seed clung onto his lover's skin and a single whiff stirred up Aiden's loins despite himself. He wanted to drown Lambert in ecstasy again, but he also wanted sleep.

"What is it pup," Aiden asked as he reached up and stroked Lambert's cheek, his voice lethargic and rough. 

"Sleep well?" 

"Well enough."

"Good. Now get your ass down and join us."

"You join me. The bed's comfortable."

"Can't. I'm supposed to spit roast Roche with Iorveth." 

Aiden sighed and pulled the blanket over his head. The cat witcher hardly slept as hard as he just did, but he'd exhausted all his energy trying to tame his wolf for three relentless hours.

He'd fucked him once while the newcomer watched, again while Iorveth rode Lambert, and a third time when they rutted in the stream instead of having a nice, relaxing soak. The aphrodisiac still hadn’t faded by the time they climbed out of the cool water, so instead of a nice cuddly wolf to snuggle in bed, Lambert was still bouncing off the walls and raring to go again. In the end, Aiden gave up and left him to play with the other two while he retreated into the alcove for a nap.

The cat witcher had barely closed his eyes for a second when he was suddenly shaken awake by a pair of strong hands.

"Wake up Aiden!"

"Lambert... You’re super hot and I would love to fuck you into oblivion, but I can't feel my legs and you can't feel your ass. Go have fun without me." 

When the wolf witcher suddenly went quiet but didn't move away, Aiden’s keen senses perked up. Lambert wasn’t the type to hide his annoyance with silence, so a situation like this usually meant that he had something devious up his sleeve.

True to form, he felt the blanket slowly peel off his body and by the time he remembered to frown, Lambert was already fluttering soft kisses over his face and drawing small circles over his chest.

He had fallen for this particular trap too many times and he could see it from a million miles away, and yet the way his wolf touched and kissed him was enough to lure him straight into its jaws. A purr rumbled out of his chest before he could stop himself.

"Come join us," Lambert coaxed even though he knew he didn't need to, his voice much softer and sweeter than it usually was.

 _Fuck._ He really was defenseless against these tactics. Heaving another sigh, Aiden gave in and finally opened his eyes for good. Lambert offered him one last peck and shuffled off the alcove to give him space to get off.

"You win. What would you like me to do?" 

"Anything you want. You could just sit next to me if you’d like."

"I thought you wanted me to join your little threesome?" 

"Only if you want to."

Aiden considered him for a few seconds before deciding that Lambert was being truthful. When he landed on the ground, his wolf gingerly held his hand and led him towards the main bed, squeezing it tight and positively beaming at his success. The cat witcher couldn’t help the small smile that curled his lips; Lambert vehemently rejected the idea that he was clingy, even though small moments like these proved how much he liked sticking together. 

Iorveth and Roche were in the middle of an extended makeout session when they broke apart to watch them advance.

“Caught myself a stray cat,” Lambert happily announced and pulled a compliant Aiden down into the bed with him. The cat witcher immediately flopped into a pillow and refused to move another muscle.

"Can't keep up with your lover, huh?" Iorveth was grinning widely, staring at him with blatant interest as he eyed the witcher up and down. Aiden was a little too tired to bother and waved a noncommittal hand.

"Might I remind you that your carpet fed him three times the normal dosage of aphrodisiacs," Aiden rebutted and Roche cringed a little. Iorveth simply chuckled and slid down to lay his head on the Incubus’ lap.

“Why did you give him so much anyway, love,” Iorveth asked as he stroked Roche’s cheek.

“I thought the normal amount wouldn’t work on a witcher. Plus, he kept rejecting me and I hadn’t realised that it’d kicked in.”

“How does it feel like to be rejected for the first time in your life, handsome,” Iorveth teased and reached up to squeeze his nose. Roche was about to lean in for a kiss, but was abruptly interrupted by Lambert who directed a loud gagging noise at them.

“Gross. Can we get to the fucking already. I’m taking Roche’s mouth right?”

“Yeah. Feel free to join us at any point, Aiden,” Iorveth invited with a smile as he slid from under his lover.

Aiden nodded, but did nothing more than stretch with a contented sigh and relax. Amidst all the kissing and biting and groping, the trio gradually shifted into position, and he couldn’t help but watch with pointed curiosity as the Incubus lapped at Lambert’s soft cock, coaxing it into hardness slowly and surely. His wolf busied himself fondling the base of the Incubus’ curved horns, and each stroke sent noticeable shivers through the being.

 _Huh._ He never knew that Incubus’ were sensitive there, and briefly wondered how it felt like for Roche.

Then came Iorveth, crawling on his hands and knees with his back towards Aiden. He had to do a double take when he noticed that the elf had two sets of genitalia: one female and one male. Less mind blowing but equally distracting was the fact that the elf’s inner thighs were glistening with pre-send and there was cum oozing out his ass.

 _Huh._ Now he was getting interested.

As the session progressed, the cacophony of noises was getting too much for him. Roche was on his hands and knees as Lambert thrust into his mouth and Iorveth pounded into his rear - all the while holding onto his horns as he rode the Incubus to climax. Roche spurted his seed once on the bed, but even after several minutes, his erection was still stiff and engorged.

 _Wow._ Now he really needed to know.

“Mind if I join, gentlemen,” Aiden asked as he crawled his way over to them.

Lambert turned to beam at him and the witcher’s heart fluttered in his chest. He looked like he’d just chanced upon a sack of orens, or discovered that the tavern was serving oxtail soup for dinner. The wolf reached out to hold his hand and pulled him close, his entire body practically vibrating with excitement.

“About time, witcher,” Roche leered and flipped on his back. Shifting himself to the edge of the mattress, the Incubus let his head hang over the side of the bed and spread his legs for Aiden. Between the luscious mahogany curls, he could see a gaping hole, twitching for him.

“You can take his ass,” Iorveth offered as he climbed on top of Roche.

The fluidity of their motions was nothing but suspicious, though Aiden consciously ignored the fact that they’d obviously done some planning before this.

The cat witcher grabbed a hold of a Roche’s leg and draped it across his shoulder, sending Iorveth jerking forward. He prepared himself with a few slicks of the salve and buried himself in one swift thrust, which turned out to be a horrible mistake.

The inside of the Incubus was nothing like he had ever experienced before - it was incredibly warm and snug, with little ridges all around and muscles that seemingly moved independently of each other. He closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath, trying to still himself and adjust to the suddenly sensory overload.

“It’s different, right,” Lambert suddenly asked, a knowing twinkle in his eye. 

“Yeah. Nothing compares to you though pup.”

Lambert hummed happily and didn’t try to hide how pleased he was at the compliment.

In front of him, Iorveth had slicked up Roche’s cock and was sliding it into him. He watched the elf’s body tense as flex as the engorged red organ disappeared between his round cheeks. The Incubus reacted by bucking his hips up slowly, taking Aiden along with him. The cat witcher took it as a sign and began to move slowly, trying to find Roche’s special spot with each drawn out thrust.

“You can touch and kiss them, I’m okay with it,” Lambert suddenly encouraged as he slid his own erection past those welcoming lips.

Gingerly, the cat witcher placed a palm on Iorveth’s back and the elf arched into his touch with a pleased sigh. He placed a soft kiss on a scarred shoulder and rested his chin against the smooth and hairless skin, relishing the warmth of the two strangers as he watched his wolf.

From where he was, he had the perfect view of the bulge in Roche’s throat as Lambert thrust into him. He could see the shape of his wolf through the thin skin of the Incubus’ neck, and the sight made his cock throb hard. He heard Roche groan in appreciation at the sudden change in size and chuckled in response. Now he understood why Lambert had pulled him out of bed.

Aiden reached over and grasped the base of Iorveth’s cock, sending a shockwave through his body. The effects rippled through Roche and Aiden bit down on the elf’s shoulder as the Incubus tightened around him, muscles coiling around his cock and squeezing it to full hardness.

“Whoah. This Incubus of yours is amazing,” Aiden commented as he licked and kissed the bite mark.

“Yeah,” Iorveth answered breathlessly, “His ass is divine, and his tongue is just as magical.”

The praise made Roche’s movements grow more frantic, and he could tell that he was doing something with his mouth because Lambert suddenly doubled over and panted, fighting back what was no doubt an incoming orgasm.

Wanting to help his wolf, Aiden gripped onto Roche’s thigh and began rutting into him hard, making sure to grind into his prostate as hard as he could. It made the Incubus arch off the bed with a muffled shout, his body tensing as his mouth quickly sagged open. It gave Lambert just enough time to regain his senses.

Iorveth laughed at the sudden upset, but was quickly silenced when Aiden started playing with the tip of his cock. He groaned and leaned into the witcher as his breaths shallowed.

Briefly remembering that the elf had a second set of genitalia, a curious hand wandered down and explored the wetness between his thighs. Deft fingers found a pair of soft lips, stretched tight by the sheer size of the Incubus. Just above where they connected, Aiden’s heart skipped a beat when he discovered a hooded and very engorged clitoris.

He began to rub against the sides of it ever so gently, timing it perfectly with the strokes of his hand. Iorveth responded eagerly with a ragged moan and leaned back into him, and Aiden could hear the elf’s erratic heartbeat threaten to thunder out of his chest.

“Like that?” he asked as placed a few soft kisses on the elf’s neck. Iorveth had no response for him aside from a few desperate groans, so he continued to toy with his body as the elf rode Roche’s cock with increasing desperation.

Without warning, the elf’s hips suddenly stopped and he twisted and thrashed against Aiden’s hands. Barely a few seconds passed before he began to cum, spurting milky white fluid onto the cat witcher’s hand and onto the Incubus’ chest.

Aiden continued to massage him through his frenzied orgasm, and it was only when the elf whined did he stop. Iorveth had gone slack against his chest, his forehead shiny with sweat and his eyes squeezed shut. He collapsed forward and braced himself against Roche’s chest, breath coming to him hard and fast.

When he looked up, he saw Lambert watching them with the biggest and proudest smile on his face. Roche had decided to take a break too, and was now propped up on his elbows as he stroked his elf’s hair.

The witcher felt the heat rise to his cheeks and looked away, very conscious of the attention directed towards him and suddenly feeling very naked. Lambert quickly crawled over with a knowing smile and cupped his face in his, pressing their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. The embarrassment swirling in his stomach slowly washed away, though it took a few minutes of Lambert’s gentle coaxing and tender affection for him to find himself again.

“You’re so good with your hands, kitten.”

“No I’m not.”

“You are. Iorveth almost punched me when I touched his clit, did you know that.”

Before Aiden could get angry, Iorveth interjected. 

“He was touching it like he was scrubbing the floor.”

“I most certainly was not,” Lambert tried to defend, but Aiden believed Iorveth. His pup had always been rough during sex.

“Gentlemen, I’m still here if you’ve forgotten,” Roche grumbled as he tugged at Lambert’s hand, “Get to fucking me already.”

“Right,” Aiden nodded as he began to thrust into the Incubus. He watched Roche welcome Lambert’s length into his mouth, and Iorveth slowly straighten up and begin to ride him once more. 

They began to rock to a rhythm, moving together in sync as the cave slowly filled with moans, sighs, and an assortment of obscene sounds. Iorveth’s riding grew more desperate, Lambert’s expression began to twist with pleasure, and Roche’s chest was slowly coloured red with arousal.

He heard a muffled whine from the Incubus and saw the way his muscular form suddenly tensed. He sped up his thrusts and made sure to hit the other’s prostate each time, slamming hard into him until he eventually came with a violent shudder.

“He just came in me, wanna see,” Iorveth offered as he leaned forward. Aiden glanced down and saw milky white fluid leaking out from where the two connected and unconsciously licked his lips. Knowingly, Iorveth collected a little bit of fluid between his fingers and pressed the pads against Aiden’s lips. The cat witcher took the fingers into him and swirled his tongue around them, making Iorveth hum contentedly.

“You’re good with your mouth too,” he observed and Aiden flushed a little bit redder.

“I’m alright. You two taste good together,” the witcher diverted and grimaced when the elf just laughed knowingly.

“Aiden,” Lambert suddenly called out, his voice and strained with effort.

“Yeah pup?”

“I think I’m close…”

He glanced over at his wolf, pupils blown wide open and his lips twisted in desperation. The sight made his cock throb and he started to thrust into Roche faster, chasing his own orgasm.

“I wanna see you cum,” Aiden called out, eyes transfixed on the sight of his wolf nearing orgasm. He watched Lambert double over, hands braced against the mattress as a broken moan ripped out from his chest. The wolf witcher pulled halfway out so the bulge was no longer visible, but he could now see Roche’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed his seed.

Hardly a second later, Aiden tipped over his own edge. He snapped his hips into the Incubus one final time and squeezed his eyes shut, white hot pleasure shooting through his body as he spilled into the Incubus. His world went blank for a moment and he collapsed back into the mattress, all the while gasping for breath.

When he opened his eyes again, all three were slumped over. Aiden reached for the basin and began cleaning everyone up with the towel, and it didn’t take very long for the clear water to turn murky white.

After he had managed to get everyone moderately clean, he threw the blanket over them and took it as his cue to flee. He was going to get some sleep before any of them could recover.

“Where’re going,” Lambert slurred as he lifted his head up a few centimeters off a pillow.

“Getting some sleep,” Aiden announced as he quickly jumped into the alcove and pulled the blanket over himself.

It was peaceful and quiet for a whole fifteen minutes, until Lambert’s gasp jerked him wide awake.

He turned to watch his wolf suddenly sit up, attention trained towards the entrance. Aiden focused his senses on outside of the cave and barely perceived feather-light footsteps.

Lambert sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

“Geralt?” he called out in a gasp.

From the darkness of the night, the white wolf emerged with the widest grin on his face.

Aiden groaned and threw the blanket over his head.

_Not again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three witchers, an elf and an Incubus. Who would've guessed??
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests for situations or positions you'd like to see, just throw them in the comments down below. I haven't started writing for chapter 4 yet so I might be able to squeeze something in. Also I'm considering giving Geralt a knot, what do y'all think.


End file.
